Maybe - A PewDieCry Oneshot
by CaitPotate
Summary: It's Christmas time and Pewds and Cry are here! Cry wants this Christmas to go better than any he and Pewds had shared before. Pewds has a little surprise up his sleeves to make it so, but will everything go to plan? Or will a different surprise change everything for them?


_**Author's Note**_

_Hey guys! I hope you're having a wonderful time this holiday season :) not long until Christmas Day! I'm so excited hehe this is a holiday gift from me and my wonderful friend from Wattpad, Aneonmoose._

_I hope you all like this little story. It was inspired by Shane Dawson's Christmas song 'Maybe' (hence the title lol). We're currently working on another Christmas oneshot for you guys, so keep an eye out D_

_I love you guys, Happy Holidays! xoxo_

**Maybe - A PewDieCry Oneshot by Aneonmoose and CaitPotate**

Cry wrestled the front door open and struggled inside, arms heaping with groceries. He let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his forearms when he dumped the bags on the stone benchtop in his and Pewdie's kitchen.

"God, I swear my arms were about to fall off." Cry exclaimed dramatically. Pewds chuckled at him and shook his head. They unpacked the groceries together, and Pewds inspected each thing that came out of the paper bags.

"Why do we need three tins of gravy mix?" He asked as he stacked the tins into the pantry.

"Because we don't want to run out!" Cry replied firmly.

"We're not having THAT many people over, dear." Cry paused in his unpacking and gave Felix a look, though it wasn't a moment before a smile broke through.

"We've got Ken, Minx and Krism, Tom, Snake, Red and Russ, Scott, Marzia-"

"Okay!" Pewds interrupted, laughing and throwing his hands up in defeat. "We've got a lot of people coming."

"Exactly. And you know how much I want everything to go perfectly this year." Cry mused, resuming putting away the groceries. "After what happened last year... Well..." He sighed in annoyance. "I just want things to go well this year..."

"I know, sweetheart." Pewds said softly. He walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close and breathing hot air on the back of his neck. Cry shivered slightly and blushed. Nervously trying to lighten the sultry mood Pewds was in he flicked a bunch of celery at him, brushing his forehead and making him laugh. He moved away and put the last of the food away, but not without giving Cry an exaggerated smolder. Cry rolled his eyes but couldn't help a giggle. He really loved Pewds.

''Cry, why the hell did you buy sherry? No one likes that shit!'' Pewds exclaimed, chuckling.

''I do.'' Cry responded defiantly, his cheeks going red underneath his mask.

''Seriously...I'll go mad with you one of these days, I swear.'' Pewdie mumbled, stacking the bottles into their cabinet.

''Shit! We forgot to put the Christmas tree up!'' Cry exclaimed.

"It's okay, let's go do it now. We've got plenty of time, Cry." Pewds kissed Cry on the cheek as he passed him and jogged upstairs. Cry blushed even deeper and ran to catch up to Pewds before he disappeared into the climbed the fold out stairs and emerged into musty, nose-wrinkling air. Pewds switched on the light and they both went over to where they keep the Christmas decorations. Pewds put the tree over his shoulder and went to go back downstairs.

"Hey, wait up!" Cry called urgently."Don't you leave me up here." He piled up as many boxes as he could carry and followed his boyfriend back down to the living room.

''Alright, let's get going.'' Pewdie smiled and took the tree out of its box.

~~~ ~~~1 hour later ~~~ ~~~

''Nice.'' A voice remarked behind them. They both turned around, snarled when he saw who it was.

''Jen...'' He muttered. Cry glared at him.

''Jenny, what brings you here?'' Pewdie asked, leading her over to the couch.

''Um, can I talk to you in private?'' She asked, staring at Cry. Cry glared back, but walked out of the room and into the attic.

''Yeah?'' Pewdie asked and Jen took a deep breath.

''I...I wanted to say that I'm sorry and...I miss you..'' She gabbled.

''I accept your apology but Jen, I'm sorry, I don't...I can't get back together with you, you must understand'' He hushed her, ''and please, don't take it to heart.'' The next thing he knew, she was pressing her lips against his. He tried to push her off but he couldn't, not before Cry walked in.

Cry didn't say a word when he realised what they were doing. He just stood in the doorway for a moment, blinking absently like he couldn't quite believe his eyes. Pewds froze solid when he saw Cry, Jen pulling away from him with a sultry look and licking her red glossed lips. Cry could see some of it on Pewdie's lips... Suddenly Cry dropped his arms, letting the pile of baubles he'd been holding fall and smash to pieces on the floorboards. Without even looking at the mess he turned on his heel and walked back upstairs. After a few moments Pewds and Jen heard a door slam. Pewdie's face twisted into a grimace and he pushed Jen away, standing up so he could put some much needed distance between them.

"What the fuck, Jennifer?" He demanded venomously. "It's Christmas and Cry's going to think I'm cheating on him!"

"Well, that's hardly my fault." She drawled disinterestedly. "You were the one practically throwing yourself at me." Pewds' jaw dropped and he stared at Jen incredulously.

"I threw myself at- What? No, Jen! You can't keep doing this!" He shouted. Jen gave him an innocent look. "You can't keep worming your way back into my life. There's a reason we're not inviting you to Christmas this year."

"I'm still very broken up about that you know." Jen replied evasively. Pewds sighed heavily and pointed towards the door.

"You need to leave, right now." He demanded forcefully. Jen pouted at him but got to her feet.

"Fine, but don't think you can get rid of me this easily, Felix dear. You and Cry are just not right for one another." With that she turned and left the house. At that moment, he saw Cry struggling to get his bags down the stairs.

''What are you doing, Cry!?'' He exclaimed. Cry set his mouth in a determined line, refusing to answer Pewds. He struggled with his giant suitcases at the bottom step, giving Pewds just enough time to get in front of him and block his exit.

"Get out of my way, Felix." He said in a low, dangerous voice. Pewds flinched but stood his ground.

"You can't leave, Cry..." He begged. "It's Christmas." That was more than Cry could take.

"It's CHRISTMAS?" He yelled, his voice cracking as he lost his head. "That's your big line, huh? Well yeah, it is fucking Christmas. Get the fuck out of my way." Cry shouldered past Pewdie and strode to the front door. Tears were welling in his eyes and his shoulders shook with rage.

"Cry... I didn't mean it like that. It's not what you think, I swear." Pewds called.

"Then what was it then?" Cry asked, dropping his bags by the front door and turning back to face the man he loved."Because it looked like you were making out with... with that WHORE on OUR couch!" He paused for a moment, outstretched finger shaking, lip quivering. "God, Felix! Of all people, why JEN? Why HER?"

"Cry-"

"No! I don't... Just don't..." Cry's voice lowered in volume until he was whispering. He dropped his hand and clutched his forehead in his efforts to hold back his tears. He wouldn't let Pewds see him cry.

"Ryan, listen to me. I wasn't cheating on you." Pewds said gently. He cautiously walked over to his boyfriend and took his arms. "I promise you, I wasn't. I don't even know why she came here. I told her to leave and stop trying this. I don't want her, Cry." Pewds lifted Cry's chin so he'd look him in the eyes. "I want you, Cry. I'll always want you."

' You can say that, but that's not what I saw! You're the same as everyone! You were just using me, weren't you!?'' Cry screamed. Pewds let go of him and took a step back.

"I swear to you that I have never used you." He said evenly.

"Prove it." Cry said. Pewdie sighed and looked at the presents they'd piled up under the tree. He walked over and dug through the pile until he found what he was looking for. He went back to Cry and handed him the small, square present.

"I wanted to wait until tomorrow to let you open this... when everyone was here... but I want you to know how much you mean to me, Cry." He said softly. Hesitantly Cry took the present from Pewdie. He held it up to eye level, scrutinising the red and white wrapping paper as well the size and shape.

"How is a gift meant to prove anything?" Cry snapped.

"Just open it." Cry eyed Pewdie suspiciously, but did as he was told. He peeled off the wrapping paper in his usual, precise manner to reveal a purple velvet box. Cry's eyes widened in shock and he looked up at Pewds, who simply nodded at the box. Nerves ripped at his stomach as Cry turned the box over in his hands. Why the heck wouldn't he just open it already!

Finally Cry pried the tiny box open. When his gaze settled on what was inside he almost dropped the box in surprise.

"Fe, is this what I think it is?" He asked, voice quiet and awe-filled. Pewds cleared his throat and got down on one knee, taking Cry's free hand in his own.

"I want nothing more than for you to let me be your husband, Ryan." He said. He gave an internal sigh of relief at how confident he managed to sound. "Will you do me the honour?"

''I...I don't know what to say..I...I..'' Cry burst out crying and latched himself onto the taller man's neck. Pewdie hugged him and as he was about to pull away when Cry whispered,''Yes. Yes, I will''.

~Fin.


End file.
